Divergente - La verdad más allá de los muros y del océano
by Breeanna DarkAngel
Summary: Esta historia, contada desde dos puntos de vista (del de Tris y del de una nueva protagonista), desvelará más secretos de los que se habían revelado. En la vida de Tris, Cuatro y el resto de personas que huyeron de la ciudad aparecerán un grupo de personas que les harán darse cuenta que más allá del Atlántico también se sufrió una terrible crisis. La madre de Tris será la clave.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Breeanna**_

Nunca me habría imaginado llegar a alguna parte y menos aún con mi lamentable estado físico, pero así era. A menos de cien metros se alzaba un edificio rodeado por unas altas vallas, probablemente electrificadas. Aún cojeando y con la sangre brotando de mi costado con una lentitud exasperante me dispuse a llegar aunque fuera solo a la puerta del edificio. Les había prometido a mis amigos que llegaría a salvo a cualquier sitio alejado de las chabolas de Milwaukee y no les decepcionaría.

El dolor punzante de la herida de bala mermaba mis fuerzas y el esfuerzo que invertía en llegar a aquel desconocido edificio era inmenso.

Ya a cinco metros a penas de distancia de la entrada, no pude evitar derrumbarme, el estómago me dolía demasiado para poder dar un paso más pero, por desgracia, seguía consciente, sufriendo aquel dolor al que era imposible acostumbrarse. Pude oír unos pasos y luego una voz. Masculina, joven, no mucho mayor que yo.

-¡Tris! ¡Ven, rápido!

-¿Qué ocurre, Matthew?-habló otra voz, femenina, de mi edad tal vez-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No lo sé, acaba de derrumbarse aquí mismo-respondió el chico-¿Crees que estará…?

-No-respondió al momento la muchacha-Aún respira, ¿ves?

-Ha perdido mucha sangre-dijo él, sonaba cerca y entonces sentí unos dedos tocándome la herida, quería gritar de dolor pero mi cuerpo estaba atontado y no respondía a mis pensamientos-¿Cómo no puede haber muerto ya?-estaba sorprendido.

-Eso da igual-repuso la chica-Cógela, la llevaremos a la enfermería.

Sentí entonces unos brazos delgados por debajo de mis piernas y de mi cuello. No fue mucho más tarde cuando acabé de perder el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Tris**_

-¿Se pondrá bien?-inquirí.

Matthew y yo habíamos llevado a la misteriosa chica a la enfermería y se apresuraron en atenderla. Habíamos tenido que esperar fuera de la sala de operaciones porque debían sacarle las balas que al parecer estaban alojadas en el fondo de su costado y en su pierna.

Teníamos ya bastantes problemas como para enfrentarnos a la aparición de una chica de prácticamente mi edad con heridas de bala y anatomía de hierro. Cuando la enfermera que me había puesto los puntos salió de la sala, nos invitó a entrar a la habitación donde habían metido a la muchacha. Dormía plácidamente en la cama de la enfermería como si no hubiera sucedido nada, con un camisón blanco de paciente en lugar de su ropa manchada de sangre.

Me había dado cuenta antes pero no había tenido tiempo de analizarlo con detenimiento: llevaba unos vaqueros azules una camiseta roja y unas botas negras, por lo que no pertenecía al mundo de facciones del que yo había salido. La enfermera nos empezó a explicar lo poco que se podía averiguar de esa chica explorando el interior de su cuerpo.

-Es increíble que no esté muerta-admitió la mujer-Esa herida fue producida hace más de una hora, tal vez dos, y la bala estaba incrustada en su estómago. De ser normal debería haberse desangrado a la media hora del disparo como mucho.

-¿De ser normal?-repitió Matthew.

-David quiso que analizásemos los genes de esta chica y, la verdad, es…

-¿GD o GP?-insistió Matthew.

-Ese es el problema, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sus genes tienen una clasificación desconocida hasta ahora para nuestros investigadores y no podemos saber cómo son.

Sentí una especie de alivio al oír que no podían saberlo. GD y GP solo eran etiquetas y no determinaban el auténtico valor de una persona.

-¿El ser tan inusuales su genes hace que resista las balas mejor que cualquier otro?-traté de aclarar.

-No lo podemos saber, al no tener a nuestra disposición personas con esta clase de genes es imposible compararlas y ver si es algo normal o no.

-¿Cuándo se despertará?-pregunté.

-Por una herida de ese tipo podría dormir incluso durante tres días pero ahora no estoy en disposición de asegurar nada.

Matthew y yo asentimos.

-Debo marcharme-se excusó la enfermera-Aún quedan algunos pacientes de la explosión.

La mujer salió de la habitación, quedándonos Matthew, la chica desconocida y yo.

-¿Quién crees que puede ser?-inquirí.

-No lo sé-admitió Matthew-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es de por aquí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunté.

Matthew se encogió de hombros.

-Es un presentimiento-repitió.

Me volví para contemplar el rostro de la muchacha: no era pálida, sino que su piel estaba ligeramente morena, probablemente por obra del sol. Su cabello, corto y asimétrico, era de color castaño con matices dorados y rojizos a la luz de la lámpara. Su nariz recta y los labios carnosos y rosados en un rostro redondo. Me recordaba en cierto modo a una niña pero no tendría más de dieciséis años, su cuerpo lo demostraba. No era delgada, pero tampoco de peso excesivo, tenía curvas y no era plana, además de tener unos hombros anchos. Un arañazo le recorría desde la mandíbula a la clavícula.

-Dejémosla dormir-dijo de repente Matthew-No tenemos nada que hacer aquí y si se despierta ya nos avisarán.

Asentí y ambos salimos de la enfermería, dejando sola a esa chica misteriosa que, a pesar de todo, tenía la sensación de que conocía.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Breeanna_**

Cuando desperté, lo primero que percibí fue el olor a morfina y polvo, luego oí el sonido de voces, tres para ser exactos. Dos hombres y una mujer. No entendía las palabras, aún estaba un poco roque por el disparo en el costado y la pierna. Decidí recuperar poco a poco los sentidos: el olfato, bien, el oído, todavía no, la vista, no quería abrir aún los ojos, el gusto, aún notaba el sabor a carne quemada en un tarro metálico en la boca, el tacto, sentía una mano fina pero firme aferrada a mi hombro. Entonces oí su voz.

-En cuanto despierte la llevaremos a la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Sabes quién es, David?-preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, pero mejor será que os lo diga ella misma.

No había duda alguna, conocía esa voz. No por hablar con él, ni por conocerle personalmente, pero era una voz que pertenecía a una persona que había aprendido a odiar desde que tengo capacidad de entender, mi madre me había advertido sobre él y yo nunca consideré sus palabras como una mentira.

Me preparé, localicé la voz de ese hombre frente a mí, la de la mujer a mi derecha, quien me agarraba el hombro, y la del hombre a mi izquierda, más cercano a la punta de la cama que a mí cabeza. Calculé el tiempo necesario para deshacerme de las mantas… y salté.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Tris**_

David había prohibido visitar a la chica que Matthew y yo habíamos salvado. Algo me decía que la conocía, que sabía quién era y no parecía bienvenida a cualquier sitio en el que estuviera él.

No estaba dispuesta a acatar esas órdenes sin una razón justa así que me estaba dirigiendo al despacho de David cuando ocurrió: giré la esquina y una sombra veloz me empujó contra la pared con una fuerza brutal. Esa sombra era una chica, una chica joven, no tardé en reconocerla. Pero ella no se detuvo, solo me había golpeado para apartarme de su camino y seguir corriendo. Vi entonces, corriendo más lentos, a un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos de azul oscuro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirí.

-La chica-respondió la enfermera que nos había informado de su estado antes-Se ha escapado, despertó y saltó sobre David, le golpeó y salió corriendo. Es tan rápida que ni mi compañero ni yo pudimos detenerla.

-Yo la atraparé-aseguré.

Esos últimos días había tenido tanto tiempo de memorizarme los pasillos y accesos del Departamento que sabía cómo bloquear el camino de la fugitiva. Di varias vueltas por los pasillos y me encontré con George, pistola en mano, haciendo guardia, seguramente no se había enterado del escape de la misteriosa muchacha. Le arrebaté la pistola con un movimiento rápido y seguí corriendo.

-¡La necesito!-grité desde la distancia.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en mis traumas así que agarré con decisión la pistola y me dispuse a interponerme entre aquella muchacha y la salida. Di un último giro y me coloqué frente a la puerta. Al momento apareció por el pasillo, corriendo tan rápido que cuando me vio alzar el arma y frenó en seco sus pies desnudos resbalaron por el suelo, provocando un sonido agudo que me pitó en los tímpanos.

-Ni un paso más-dije apretando los dientes.

Hasta ahora no había podido ver el color de sus ojos, en ese momento reflejando sorpresa: mezclaban el castaño claro y el verde, dándole una extraña tonalidad dorada. Fue en ese momento cuando me convencí que la conocía.

-Tú…-musitó la muchacha.

-¿Quién eres?-inquirí.

Ignoró mi pregunta.

-¿Eres la hija de Natalie?-preguntó con la tensión palpable en la voz.

-¿Qué sabes de mi madre?-exclamé, alzando aún más la pistola, furiosa.

Esperé ver temor en sus ojos, furia, cualquier cosa menos lo que sucedió en realidad: de repente, empezó a reírse, primero disimuladamente, y más tarde a carcajadas. No sabía si se había vuelto loca o había alguna razón para que se riera de esa manera. Entonces aparecieron los hombres y mujeres que la habían estado persiguiendo. Perplejos quedaron al ver a la muchacha reír. A los pocos segundos, paró y se volvió hacia el grupo que había tras ella.

-Podéis encerrarme si queréis, siempre y cuando pueda hablar después con Beatrice.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Esta muchacha empezaba a asustarme.

-¿De qué me conoces?-grité.

Mientras le ponían unas esposas giró la cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-¿No sabes reconocer a los parientes cuando los ves?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

 _ **Breeanna**_

Me llevaron a una especie de sótano, con una única habitación que servía como calabozo. Solo se podía ver dentro de ella a través de una ventanita en lo alto de la puerta de acero. El hombre que me agarraba abrió la puerta y me lanzó dentro con fuerza pero sin lograr tirarme al suelo.

-Ya tenéis compañía traidores-dijo el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el cuarto había una mujer, un hombre y dos chicos, no mayores de veinte años.

-¿Quién eres?-inquirió uno de los muchachos, de complexión fuerte, ojos azules oscuro y cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro.

-Me llamo Breeanna, llamadme Bree siempre y cuando odiéis a David-contesté con una sonrisa pícara.

-Yo soy Rafi-contestó el hombre con una sonrisa-Ellos son Mary, Reggie y Cuatro-este último era el que me había preguntado por mi nombre-Encantado, Bree.

Mi sonrisa se amplió al comprender que la razón por la que estaban allí era porque odiaban a David y lo habían demostrado de una manera contundente.

-¿Cuáles son vuestros crímenes?-inquirí con curiosidad, tratando de no sonar ofensiva.

-Odiar a los que dividen a la gente entre genéticamente defectuosos y genéticamente puros-contestó Rafi.

Había oído hablar de ello antes de llegar a Estados Unidos pero no había conocido una sociedad, aunque fuera en menor escala, que se rigiera por esos extraños ideales.

-Yo por ser hija de una antigua enemiga de David-respondí.

-¿Quién es tu madre?-peguntó Reggie.

-Se llamaba Vanessa, Vanessa Wright.

-¿Has dicho Wright?-dijo sorprendido Cuatro.

Esbocé una sonrisa al comprender tanto con solo tres palabras.

-Eres amigo de Beatrice, ¿verdad?-intuí.

Cuatro asintió, pero no parecía tan convencido como esperaba.

-Pues sí, Wright. El apellido de soltera de Natalie, la madre de Beatrice, era Wright. Ella y mi madre eran hermanas, por lo que Beatrice y yo somos primas.

Al día siguiente de mi encerramiento con Cuatro y los otros tres rebeldes, empezaron a interrogarles a ellos por lo acontecido. Me contaron que habían hecho explotar la valla para despistarles e intentaron robar el suero de la muerte. Cuatro había intervenido diciendo que le habían hecho creer que buscaban el suero de la memoria, no el de la muerte, y comprendí que, a pesar de ser rebelde, no era tan drástico como sus compañeros.

Rafi fue el primero al que interrogaron, y no volvió cuando fueron a por Mary. Después se llevaron a Reggie, y Cuatro y yo nos quedamos solos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirí con curiosidad.

-¿Es necesario?-no lo decía como si temiera decir su nombre, sino como un hecho absurdo.

-No, pero quiero poder confiar en la persona a la que quiero preguntar sobre mi prima.

-¿Y cómo vas a demostrarme tú que eres de fiar?-inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

-No puedo-admití-No puedo demostrarte nada, y menos aún encerrada en esta jaula de psiquiátrico-repuse con voz monótona.

El muchacho vaciló un momento pero al final asintió y me miró a los ojos.

-Tobías, me llamo Tobías Eaton.

Esbocé una sonrisa de complicidad antes de lanzarle una pregunta, sobre él, no sobre Beatrice.

-¿Por qué te llaman Cuatro?

-Me pusieron ese apodo hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-insistí.

-Por mis miedos, tengo cuatro.

-Curioso-admití-Y brillante si comparamos con el resto de gente, que suele superar los diez. Pero yo tengo dos.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Tobías me sacó una sonrisa.

-Te los diré si me dices tus miedos.

-Dos-concretó-Dos miedos por dos miedos.

Asentí con la cabeza a pesar de saber que era injusto que él tuviera cuatro, yo dos y que solo me contara dos de ellos, pero me guardé mis opiniones.

-A las alturas y a los espacios cerrados-confesó.

-Ambos miedos comunes-objeté-Pero no mucho para un miembro de Osadía.

-¿Cómo has…?

-El tatuaje-contesté señalándole desde el otro lado de la habitación la nuca-Conozco los experimentos de Chicago y las otras ciudades desde hace tiempo. La de las facciones fue en la que me centré al estar viviendo allí mi tía. Pero déjame opinar, sin ofender, que tanto el sistema de facciones como en el que vive Estados Unidos actualmente son una mierda.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-admitió Tobías bajando la mirada un momento para luego volver a mirarme-Te toca. ¿A qué tienes miedo?

Suspiré y le dediqué una mirada antes de contestar:

-A ver morir a mis seres queridos y a ser la causa de esa muerte.

Tobías se me quedó mirando hasta que al final contestó con la respuesta perfecta para un momento como ese, en un lugar como ese y para una persona como yo.

-Toda persona con un mínimo de humanidad tiene al menos uno de esos miedos.

-¿Ese es otro de tus miedos?-deduje-¿Ver morir a tus seres queridos?

Asintió.

-Ese es el tercero, pero el cuarto no te lo contaré.

-No te preocupes, no me interesa-repuse con una sonrisa-Pasemos ahora al tema que nos ocupa: Beatrice. ¿O debería llamarla Tris?

Tobías se mordió el labio mientras me contemplaba con una mirada enigmática.

-Pregunta.

-¿Es tu novia?-no quería andarme con rodeos así que fui directa.

No era difícil darse cuenta de que mi manera de soltar todo lo que pienso sorprendía bastante a Tobías.

-No sé si aún conservo esa posibilidad-murmuró con un hilo de voz-Al formar parte del ataque la he traicionado y no sé si me perdonará.

-¿Está de parte de David?-inquirí con furia.

-En absoluto-respondió, suponiéndome un alivio-Pero no se fiaba de quien me convenció para formar parte de esto y yo me negué a escucharla, ese fue mi error.

-Todos cometemos errores, Tobías-contesté, no como consuelo, sino como un hecho del que al parecer él no se daba cuenta-Tengo la sensación de que os queréis mucho el uno al otro así que no pierdas la esperanza, te perdonará. No la conozco, pero sé cómo es su madre y eso repercute casi siempre en la actitud de los hijos.

-Era-especificó-Murió.

Una punzada de culpabilidad y dolor se abrió paso hasta mi pecho.

-¿Qué?

-Por culpa de Erudición. Por eso estamos aquí, sino no habríamos salido nunca de Chicago. Ellos atacaron Abnegación controlando las mentes de Osadía.

-El orgullo es una arma de autodestrucción masiva-murmuré suspirando-Entonces Tris y yo estamos en igualdad de condiciones, mi madre también está muerta.

-Lo siento-dijo, más por cortesía que otra cosa.

-No lo sientas-contesté-Es el origen de mi miedo, murió por mi culpa y día a día tengo que pagar las consecuencias viviendo sus recuerdos, pero es algo a lo que uno se acaba acostumbrando.

Tobías guardó silencio. Tardamos unos minutos en volver a abrir la boca.

-Están tardando mucho, ¿no?-inquirí.

-Tal vez estén interrogando a la líder del ataque, Nita.

-Tiene nombre de perro-le suelto con una sonrisa.

-Es la abreviación de Juanita-contesta con una tímida sonrisa.

-Peor me lo pones-respondo soltando una risotada.

Entonces la puerta se abre, dejando ver de nuevo al mismo hombre grande que me había lanzado al interior de la celda el día anterior.

-Te toca-dijo dirigiéndose a Tobías.

-Suerte-le deseo con una media sonrisa-¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor si te dejan libre y a mí me abandonan aquí?

-¿El qué?

-Dile a Tris que venga a hablar conmigo, es necesario.

Tobías asintió.

-Lo haré, pero dudo que me haga caso.

-Si viene le hablaré bien de ti-contesto guiñando un ojo.

Tobías esbozó una sonrisa antes de salir de la celda y que la puerta se cerrara tras él, dejándome sola con mis problemas y pensamientos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

 _ **Tris**_

Después del interrogatorio a Tobías y el resto de participantes en el atentado de hacía dos días decidí que era el momento de hablar con David, de aclararlo todo. Estaba en su despacho, sentado en la silla de ruedas, mirando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

-David-le llamé, para que me mirara.

Alzó la vista y sabía que en su mirada no encontraría sorpresa ni nada por el estilo. Me estaba esperando.

-Acércate, Tris-me pidió, y lo hice, quedando a dos metros de él, al otro lado del escritorio.

-Hay algo que debes explicarme-dije con firmeza.

-La aparición de la hija de Vanessa ha sido inesperada, lo sé, sobretodo el hecho de que conozcas vuestro parentesco ahora, pero te aseguro que lo descubrirás todo cuando la interroguemos.

-Sus genes no son normales, el suero de la verdad no servirá con ella-repuse, con seguridad, más de la que sentía en realidad.

-Cierto, por eso yo observaré el interrogatorio desde otra habitación. Si las primeras preguntas sobre su vida las responde bien significa que está dispuesta a cooperar y como yo sé quién es no habrá duda alguna con respecto a sus respuestas.

Asentí, no muy convencida.

-¿Vanessa es la hermana de mi madre?-inquirí.

-Sí-contestó-Su hermana melliza. Vivieron juntas desde su infancia, solas. Hasta que, poco antes de que Natalie viniera conmigo, Vanessa se marchó.

-¿A dónde?-pregunté, intrigada.

-A Europa-contestó-Al otro lado del océano. No supe nada de ella hasta ahora. Sé que es ella porque es la viva imagen de su madre, la única diferencia es el pelo.

-¿Y ha venido aquí para qué?-inquirí, aún sin comprender.

-Tal vez su madre haya muerto-respondió David-Y hubiera decidido seguir la pista de lo que le quedaba de familia, pero no puedo decirte mucho, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, más bien no era una idea, sino una deducción.

-Creo que sé quién lo puede saber.

No había hablado con él desde mi visita a la cárcel en la que le habían encerrado. Le encontré en el patio, sentado en uno de los bancos, contemplando la estatua del cuenco de agua y la roca agrietada.

-Tobías-le llamé con un hilo de voz.

Se giró al instante, su expresión mostraba asombro, seguramente por el hecho de que le dijera algo después de la reprimenda anterior.

-Tenemos que hablar-comenté, pero me di cuenta que habían demasiadas cosas de las que hablar, y debía ser concreta-De la chica que apareció aquí ayer.

La esperanza que creí distinguir en sus ojos fue cambiada por decepción y miedo.

-No hay gran cosa, eso te lo tendrá que contar ella misma-contestó Tobías con un susurro-Quiere que vayas a hablar con ella.

-Ya lo haré cuando David decida interrogarla-respondí con seriedad antes de sentarme en el banco, alejada de él-Hablaste con ella, ¿verdad?-él asintió-¿Cómo se llama?

-Breeanna Wright-contestó-Es tu prima.

-Eso lo sabía-añadí-Se le ocurrió soltármelo de sopetón antes de que la atraparan. ¿Cómo es?

-Desenvuelta, directa, le gusta reírse y solo tiene dos miedos, es lo poco que sé.

-¿Dos miedos?-repetí atónita.

-A ver morir a sus seres queridos y a ser la causa de esa muerte.

-¿Y te lo ha contado así como así?-inquirí con desconfianza.

-Creo que las razones por las que confía tanto en mí es porque soy la única conexión segura entre ti y ella, y porque odia a David, y le es fácil sentirse segura con los que opinan igual.

-¿Por qué odia a David?-inquirí.

-No lo sé con exactitud-admitió-Solo sé que su madre y él eran enemigos y supongo que su madre le inculcó el odio hacia él.

-Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto-admití frunciendo el ceño-Breeanna es extraña.

-Extraña-repitió Tobías-Pero perspicaz y parece estar empeñada en conocerte.

-Tal vez el sentimiento no sea mutuo-repuse-Tal vez no quiera conocerla por temor a recordar a mi madre, y que esos recuerdos resulten dolorosos.

-Ella también está pasando por lo mismo-respondió Tobías-Su madre ha muerto y está sola, eres la única familia que le queda. ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar?

No me había atrevido a enfrentarme a sus ojos hasta ese momento. Brillaban y en ellos vi sentimientos agolpados que me revelaba sin palabras. ¿Podía perdonarle? Todavía no estaba segura.

-Debo irme-hablé en un murmullo-David ha convocado otra reunión.

Tobías suspiró y miró hacia la estatua. Yo me incorporé y entré en el edificio, sin atreverme a volver la vista atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Breeanna**_

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, me sacaron de la habitación en la que me habían encerrado diciéndome que se realizaría mi interrogatorio. No mentiría, no tenía por qué, había descubierto por los murmullos de los guardias que Nita había sido encerrada junto a Mary y Rafi y que solo Reggie y Tobías estaban libres, pero condicionalmente, y sabía que, si ellos me creían, sería suficiente para poder escapar si decidían encerrarme de nuevo, o incluso matarme. Debía aclararlo todo para la llegada de mis compañeros, la cual no estaba muy lejana.

La sala era amplia, con una silla en el centro. Me obligaron a sentarme en ella y me encadenaron las muñecas y los tobillos por debajo de la silla, para no tener manera alguna de escapar.

En la sala habían varias personas: una chica alta, de pelo rubio y trenzado, con camiseta azul y vaqueros negros. Un muchacho de pelo negro bien peinado y ojos oscuros y reflejantes de sueño. Otra chica, también alta, de piel morena, pelo corto negro y ropa negra. Otro chico era de pelo castaño y ojos claros, estaba frente a mí, a pocos metros. Las otras dos personas eran Tris y Tobías.

David no estaba presente en la sala, pero sabía que oiría todo el interrogatorio.

-Hola-saludó el muchacho que estaba frente a mí-Yo soy Matthew y te haré una serie de preguntas, no antes de inyectarte el suero de la verdad.

Sabía que David conocía mi inmunidad ante el suero, pero tal vez no se lo hubiera dicho a los demás. A pesar de eso podía decidir a voluntad si sucumbir al efecto o no, y no tendría problema alguno en hacerlo.

Reconocí el nombre de Matthew en cuanto lo hubo pronunciado: el chico que me salvó junto con Tris en mi aparición en aquel complejo.

Matthew sacó una jeringuilla de una cajita negra y me inyectó el contenido de esta en el cuello. Dejé que el líquido fluyera y afectara a mi cerebro, no había nada que ocultar.

-Bien-empezó Matthew-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Breeanna Wright. Bree para los amigos-el líquido surtía efecto.

-Veamos Breeanna, cuando llegaste aquí tenías una herida de bala en el costado y en la pierna. ¿A qué se debió eso?

-Nos tendieron una emboscada en Milwaukee-contesté-Me dispararon sin piedad pero pude escapar para llegar hasta aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres con "nos"?

-Mis compañeros y yo, mis amigos.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos?

-Anaelle Thompson, Jennifer Jones, Daphne, Christian y Richard Ryan, Bryce Norton y Jack Wright.

-¿Quién es Jack Wright?-preguntó Matthew.

-Mi hermano mayor-respondí-Nos llevamos un año.

-¿Dónde están ellos?

-No lo sé, pero se reunirán conmigo en menos de veinticuatro horas.

-¿Cómo? Tú estás aquí dentro y ellos fuera.

No pude aguantar la risa y esta salió a borbotones.

-Porque vosotros les dejaréis entrar.

Matthew frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que me explicara.

-Tal vez vosotros no queráis saber mi historia pero sé de alguien a quien le interesa, alguien que no está presente en esta sala. ¿Verdad, David? Y por eso hablaré con la condición de que mis amigos sean bien recibidos.

-No puedes resistirte al suero de la verdad.

Otra carcajada.

-Me he dejado influir pero puedo detenerlo cuando quiera.

-¿Eres divergente?-dijo el chico de pelo negro y ojos de sueño, en ese momento sorprendidos.

-No-contesté con sinceridad-Digamos que no soy de por aquí.

-¿De dónde eres entonces?-inquirió la muchacha de pelo negro y piel morena.

-Nací en un barco de traficantes de armas, como mi hermano, pero me crié en Europa, en el distrito 6, también conocido como Francia. He venido aquí en busca de mi tía pero veo que he llegado tarde y en su lugar están sus dos hijos.

Les dediqué una mirada a Tris y al muchacho de pelo negro, que se parecía más a su madre que la propia Tris. Ella apretó la mandíbula cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Qué?-el chico estaba sorprendido.

-Caleb-dijo Tris-Te presento a nuestra prima.

-Caleb ¿eh? Veo que ambas hermanas tuvieron un hijo y una hija, interesante.

-¿Para qué has venido?-exclamó Tris.

-Para buscaros-respondí con seriedad-A mi hermano y a mí no nos queda ningún lugar al que aferrarnos y pensamos que encontrando a nuestra familia tendríamos un lugar al que pertenecer. Pero veo que vuestra ciudad se está condenando a sí misma a la destrucción.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-exclamó la chica morena.

-Sé lo que está pasando en Chicago: la lucha entre los abandonados y los fieles a las facciones. Pronto estallará la batalla final y no será algo bonito.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-inquirió Matthew.

-Me informé antes de venir hacia aquí-contesté-Tengo mis contactos y mis métodos para encontrar información.

-¿Y esperabas que te recibiéramos con los brazos abiertos cuando llegaras aquí?-preguntó Tris.

-Lo que me esperaba era llegar a una Chicago tranquila, con las facciones intactas y una familia a la que poder pedir ayuda y techo, pero veo que no soy la única persona con problemas por aquí.

-¿Por qué odias a David?-me soltó Tris.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Cuánto estaba segura de la lealtad de los presentes hacia David o a cualquier otro miembro del Departamento? Pero ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Él separó a nuestras madres-contesté-Le hizo promesas a Natalie de una vida mejor que la que tenía y ella estaba tentada. A pesar de eso, la relación fraternal entre ellas era fuerte y David hizo creer a tu madre que la mía le había abandonado, pero en realidad fue secuestrada por traficantes y violada, así nació mi hermano, al año la volvieron a violar y nací yo. Cuando llegamos a Europa logramos escapar. Pero el engaño de David y sus promesas convencieron a Natalie de borrar de su memoria todo rastro de su hermana. Mi madre lo sabía todo y odió siempre a David por lo que hizo.

-¡Mentira!-gritó una voz, su voz.

David entró en la sala moviendo como fuera la silla de ruedas hasta quedar a pocos metros de mí. Estaba rojo de furia.

-¡Mentira! Tu madre huyó de Milwaukee y abandonó a Natalie.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre!-grité-Solo por tus investigaciones científicas separaste a dos hermanas. Mi madre sufrió mucho por tu culpa y eso no te lo perdonaré.

-¡Controlaos!-gritó Tris antes de dirigirse a mí-¿Cuándo dices que llegarán tus amigos?

-En menos de veinticuatro horas-contesté-Y si no son bien recibidos ya podéis ir soltándome, no me necesitáis para nada y yo no pinto en un lugar en el que mi familia no sea bienvenida.

-¡Pues márchate!-gritó David-Todo iba bien hasta que apareciste tú.

-¡Mírate!-le insté-¿Fui yo la que te dejó inutilizables las piernas? Me habría encantado ser esa persona pero por desgracia no fui yo así que no me vengas con esas porque no te he hecho nada, al menos por ahora.

David parecía estar a punto de lanzarse contra mí pero Tris le sujetó el hombro.

-Así no lograrás nada-dijo entre dientes.

-Tengo la sensación de que estaría bien que fuera otro el que tomara las decisiones importantes-objetó la chica rubia y alta-Los problemas personales ciegan a los altos cargos.

-¡Ni de broma!-gritó David-Yo mando en el Departamento, nadie me dará órdenes.

-David-dijo Matthew en tono conciliador-Deja que Zoe tome las decisiones un tiempo, es de confianza pero será justa en esto.

David apretó la mandíbula y les mantuvo la mirada a él y Tris, que mantenía agarrado su hombro.

-Vale-aceptó finalmente no sin antes dirigirse a mí-Pero como te atrevas a intentar algo te mataré sin vacilar.

-No esperaba otra respuesta-contesté con una sonrisa pícara.

David me gruño antes de salir de la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿ya no tenéis nada en mi contra?

Matthew fue el que contestó.

-Como puedes ver, por ahora no.

-Pues entonces…

Encogí el pulgar hasta el punto de cruzar este con el meñique y me escurrí de las esposas. Después me arranqué un trozo de uña y con ella hice palanca en la cerradura de los grilletes de los pies.

La chica de pelo negro sacó una pistola y me apuntó amenazante. Matthew y Tris dieron un paso atrás. Caleb abrió los ojos como platos y la otra chica y Tobías se tensaron.

-Tranquilos-repuse alzando las manos con las palmas hacia arriba-Práctica, solo eso. Estoy demostrando que confío en vosotros porque si no fuera así creería que me volveríais a encadenar y no os habría mostrado de lo que soy capaz.

-¿Y ahora vas a explicarnos qué te ha estado pasando todo este tiempo?

-Claro-contesté con media sonrisa-Pero supongo que primero habrá que hacer las presentaciones formalmente-me llevé una mano al pecho-Breeanna Wright. Bree para los amigos.

Matthew fue quien habló.

-Yo soy Matthew, ellos son Tris, Caleb-mis primos-Cara, Christina-la rubia y la morena-y Cuatro.

Miré extrañada a este último. ¿Solo Tris y yo sabíamos su nombre? Pero esa no fue la pregunta que formulé.

-¿Solo habéis venido seis personas desde Chicago?-dije sorprendida-Esperaba más, pero bueno…

-Yo no vengo de Chicago-aclaró Matthew-Ellos si vinieron de allí, pero no son los únicos, faltan dos personas más.

-Uriah y Peter-especificó Cara con voz monótona.

-¿Dónde están?-inquirí.

-Peter estará seguramente dando vueltas por ahí-objetó Christina-Y Uriah…

-Inconsciente-acabó Tris-La explosión del otro día le alcanzó y no ha despertado desde entonces.

-¿No le habéis practicado la radiación simular?-pregunté extrañada.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Christina, pero no me miraba a mí.

Matthew se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca había oído hablar de ella. ¿En qué consiste?

-Como habéis dicho que después de la explosión quedó inconsciente supuse que no había resultado herido físicamente porque si no seguramente estaría muerto. Por eso le debe haber causado un daño cerebral. Si es lo mismo que le pasó una vez a Richard, la radiación simular le dará un pequeño empujón a sus neuronas de manera que estas respondan a los impulsos creando respuestas programadas y a partir de estas desarrollen otras propias.

-¿Alguien ha entendido lo que ha dicho?-inquirió Christina-Porque yo no.

-Yo-dijeron a la vez Cara, Caleb y Matthew, este último tomó la palabra-¿Cómo se hacen las radiaciones simulares?

-No es muy agradable pero sí muy efectivo. Hay que inyectarle un suero de simulación, el que sea. Luego, en la cabeza, darle una descarga de electro-shock, sus impulsos nerviosos empezaran a moverse desarrollando esas respuestas a la simulación integrada.

-No suena muy ortodoxo-repuso Cara con desconfianza.

Fulminé a Cara con la mirada. Ser ortodoxo no era una opción en la Resistencia, y eso fue lo que le dije.

-De donde yo vengo, ser ortodoxo no es una opción.

-Me niego-saltó Christina-¿Quieres darle una descarga eléctrica en la cabeza a Uriah? ¿Tú estás loca?

-Gracias a la radiación simular Richard está vivo. Tuvo que permanecer siete semanas conectado a una maldita máquina para sobrevivir hasta que descubrimos que la radiación simular era la única opción. No quiero ser dura pero no es la primera persona que muere por esta causa tan absurda. Te estoy dando una solución. O la tomas o la dejas.

La sala se volvió silenciosa durante unos segundos.

-Lo mejor será esperar-aconsejó Tris-Por ahora no haremos nada. Si el interrogatorio oficial ha acabado creo que es el momento de que hablemos nosotras, a solas.

-Me parece bien.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Tris**_

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del patio interior. Recordé entonces el momento en el que Tobías y yo habíamos hablado, no mucho antes de que al final nos perdonáramos. No había nadie cerca que cotilleara en nuestras conversaciones así que podíamos explayarnos con libertad.

-Dime ahora qué te ha pasado-le pedí cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno, empezaré desde el principio-dijo suspirando-Como dije, nací en un barco de traficantes con mi hermano Jack. Vivimos unos largos diez años allí sin ser capaces de escapar hasta que Jack y yo tramamos un plan para que él, mi madre y yo pudiéramos huir. No era complicado, solo había que hacerlo todo en el momento adecuado. Lo logramos. Escapamos de los traficantes en un puerto del sur de España. Empezamos una vida nueva. Por lo que me había contado mi madre supe que la vida en Europa era mucho mejor que en Estados Unidos. La gente vivía prácticamente igual que a principios de siglo. La única diferencia era la división de distritos y el gobernador de Europa. Un ruso llamado Vladimir Romanov. Pasamos cuatro años en España hasta que llegó a mis oídos el rumor de que esparcirían un suero de control mental a través del aire.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-inquirí.

-Travis-contestó-Se hizo amigo de nuestra familia fácilmente. Ya he mencionado a su hijo: Bryce Norton. Travis era científico y descubrió las intenciones del gobernador así que desertó. Él nos enseñó a luchar tanto a su hijo como a mi hermano y a mí. Aprendimos a defendernos y a manejar las armas porque sabía que en cualquier momento estallaría una guerra. No sé si era vidente o algo por el estilo, pero así ocurrió. Cuando esparció el suero de control, mi madre, mi hermano, Bryce, Travis y yo nos ocultamos a tiempo en el complejo conocido como la base de la Resistencia, que conoció los planes de Romanov gracias a Travis. Los líderes de la Resistencia eran cinco: Jennifer Jones, Anaelle Thompson y Daphne, Christian y Richard Ryan.

-Todos ellos son quienes vendrán aquí, ¿verdad?

Breeanna asintió.

-Jack y yo nos convertimos en miembros importantes pues conocíamos los secretos de los traficantes que les proporcionaban armas a los ejércitos privados de Romanov. El final de esta historia no es tan emocionante: nos colamos en la fiesta del comienzo del nuevo siglo y les atacamos desde dentro con ayuda de la actual presidenta de Europa: Natasha Romanov.

-¿Su mujer?-inquirí.

Breeanna sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Su hija-aclaró-No sabía nada de los planes de dictadura de su padre y nos ayudó a derrocarle, ahora está muerto y Natasha gobierna Europa, con diecisiete años.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que una chica de mi edad gobernara en una extensión tan grande.

-¿Qué hicisteis después?

-Como no teníamos nada que hacer en Europa, mi madre decidió que era hora de hacerle una visita a su hermana, Jack y yo aceptamos y los demás decidieron acompañarnos, pero fue entonces cuando bajé la guardia. El primer ministro durante el gobierno de Vladimir, Magnus Raven, el cual había escapado, hizo su aparición y mató a mi madre de un disparo. Jack le mató pero eso no logró que recuperáramos a nuestra madre. A pesar de todo decidimos venir aquí. Asaltamos un pesquero para que nos llevara al otro lado del océano y así lo hicieron. Llegamos a Estados Unidos sanos y salvos y empezamos a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de tu madre. De eso hará unos seis meses. Conocimos entonces a un hombre llamado Kyle. Nos dijo que venía de Chicago, lugar dividido en facciones, tal cual, me soltó toda la parafernalia. Al parecer pertenecía a Cordialidad. Así conocimos Chicago pero encontramos pistas sobre tu madre al conocer más tarde a una de las niñas que convivieron con ella y mi madre en las chabolas de Milwaukee. Se llamaba Serena, nos habló de cómo David se llevó a tu madre después de aplicarle el suero de la memoria. Mi madre trató de detenerle pero fue inútil, ya habían mandado a los traficantes a secuestrarla. Nos contó también que, durante un tiempo, logró colarse en los archivos del Departamento y encontró información sobre Natalie, todo. Seguimos su pista, dispuestos a llegar a Chicago, pero en los límites de Milwaukee un grupo de muchachos no atacaron y dispararon. Logramos deshacernos de algunos de ellos y me mandaron a mí en busca de un lugar seguro al que pudieran acudir ellos después-alzó la muñeca-Aquí dentro tengo un chip localizador que pita durante quince segundos cuando está cerca de sus comunes, en este caso los que llevan Bryce y los otros. Y esta es mi historia. Veo que no te he aburrido.

Me había quedado boquiabierta oyendo la historia de Breeanna, parpadeé rápidamente y la miré fijamente.

-Es… increíble. Supongo que a cambio debería contarte yo mi vida, ¿no?

-No hace falta-repuso, para mi sorpresa-Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber, no quiero hurgar en la herida ya que sé que tus padres murieron hace poco.

-¿Y ese poco que sabes qué es?-inquirí-Porque no recuerdo haberte contado nada.

-No, pero Tobías me ha contado un poco y los gestos de todos los que te rodean son muy reveladores. Tobías y tú sois novios, no tengo nada más claro. Caleb, es tu hermano. Christina, tu mejor amiga. Cara, es la típica chica cuadrada de Erudición pero entre ella y tú hay algo que no acabo de determinar. Y al parecer entre Christina y Uriah también hay algo.

-Te daré un par de detalles-contesté conteniendo el aire-No, ellos dos no están juntos, simplemente se consolaban el uno al otro porque perdieron a la persona que amaban.

-¿Tiene eso algo que ver con Cara?

Me sorprendió la verdad en las palabras de Tobías: Breeanna era perspicaz y muy resuelta.

-Sí-respondí-Maté a su hermano, era el novio de Christina.

Breeanna se mordió el labio, pero no como si acabara de destapar algo incómodo sino como si estudiara la situación.

-Algo complicado, sí-comentó-Pero veo que te han perdonado. Hay algo que sí que quería estar segura. ¿Me perdonarías tú?

Miré atónita a Breeanna, pero sus ojos eran serios y penetrantes.

-¿Por?-musité.

-Por todo, por todo el daño que haya podido causar mi aparición si es que he afectado de alguna manera tu tapadera en el consejo de David.

¿Cómo podía saber tanto?

-Si estuvieras en nuestro sistema de facciones sin duda serías erudita-murmuré, incapaz de decir otra cosa.

-A decir verdad-añadió-Kyle nos hizo la prueba de la facción hace tiempo con aparatos abandonados de las facciones. Christian, Bryce, Jack y yo somos divergentes. Yo tengo aptitudes para Erudición, Abnegación y Osadía, según mis pruebas.

-¿Y los demás?

-Christian las mismas que yo. Bryce también, añadiéndole Cordialidad. Y Jack tenía para Abnegación, Osadía y Cordialidad. Anaelle y Richard eran de Cordialidad. Daphne de Erudición y Jennifer de Osadía.

-¿Bryce es un divergente de cuatro aptitudes?

Estaba sorprendida. Si yo tenía tres y eso ya era raro, ¿cuántas personas podían haber con cuatro o incluso cinco aptitudes?

-Sí-contestó Breeanna con una sonrisa-Bryce siempre ha sido una persona muy especial.

-Veo que en más de un sentido-deduje con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Sí-volvió a admitir Breeanna mirando la nada-Él lo es todo para mí, no sé si podría vivir sin tenerle a mi lado.

Me sorprendió su facilidad para expresar hasta qué punto valoraba su relación con Bryce. Yo no me atrevía a hacerlo ni en mis pensamientos. ¿Lo haría Tobías?

-¿Es todo lo que quieres saber?-preguntó Breeanna.

Yo asentí antes de añadir:

-Por ahora.

-¡Tris! ¡Bree!-gritó una voz a nuestra espalda: Tobías venía corriendo, se detuvo a dos metros detrás de nosotras-Han llegado, son ellos.

-¿Estás seguro?-exclamó Breeanna.

-No dejan de gritar tu nombre así que sí.

Bree se incorporó de un salto y salió corriendo por el pasillo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan veloz? Tobías y yo la seguimos hasta llegar a la entrada. Dos muchachos y tres muchachas estaban sentados en fila con la espalda contra la pared. Todos estaban magullados y sangrientos. Una de ellas lloraba a moco tendido. Era pálida a pesar de que en ese momento su piel estaba roja por la sangre y negra por la mugre. Su cabello corto era de color negro y sus ojos, difícilmente distinguibles, eran de un imposible color azul celeste. Los dos chicos eran muy parecidos a ella: uno de ellos tenía el pelo corto, también negro y los ojos verdes. El otro era de complexión más fuerte, ojos azules y pelo negro que le caía sobre los ojos. Las otras chicas eran el sol y la luna en cuanto al físico. Una era flacucha, pálida, de ojos verdes esmeralda, pelo largo, lacio y rubio platino. La otra era delgada pero fuerte, de pelo muy corto castaño oscuro, al igual que la piel, algo más clara, y ojos del mismo color. Faltaban dos personas y era fácil deducir que una de ellas era Jack, pues ninguno de los chicos ahí presentes se parecía a Breeanna en absoluto.

Ella estaba frente a los cinco muchachos, con los puños apretados y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Dónde están?-gritó-¿Y Jack y Bryce?

-Bryce está bien-contestó tembloroso pero intentando parecer firme el chico de ojos azules-No puedo decir lo mismo de Jack.

-No seas tan bruto, Christian-le reprimió el otro chico, que contenía las lágrimas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-gritó más fuerte-¿Qué le ha pasado a Jack?

La chica morena intervino y la rubia se acercó a consolar a la chica de ojos azules.

-Le han matado-dijo con más firmeza que Christian-Cuando estuvimos a punto de huir de Milwaukee dispararon a Daphne pero Jack se interpuso, le dio en la cabeza. Bryce ha querido ocuparse de él para que no mancillen su cuerpo.

Toda la luz, la vida y la alegría desaparecieron del rostro de Breeanna. Sus manos dejaron de apretarse en puños para empezar a temblar, se volvió hacia la chica de pelo negro.

-Me prometiste que le protegerías-dijo con un hilo de voz, la chica siguió gimiendo-¡Me prometiste que le protegerías!

Se abrió paso hacia el interior del complejo dándonos un empujón a Tobías y a mí.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-dijo la morena con rudeza, interponiéndose con ademán protector entre nosotros y la chica que lloraba y su compañera.

Hay veces en las que un nombre puede ser muy poderoso.

-Me llamo Tris-contesté-Mi madre era Natalie Wright, soy la prima de Bree.

Oí una exhalación proveniente de la chica rubia. Todos tendrían más o menos mi edad.

-Yo soy Jennifer Jones-se presentó la chica morena-Ellos son Anaelle Thompson-la muchacha rubia-Richard-de ojos verdes-Christian-de ojos azules-y Daphne Ryan-la que lloraba.

-Yo soy Tobías.

Me sorprendió que diera su verdadero nombre. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de parecer?

-¿Qué lugar es este?-inquirió Jennifer incorporándose.

-El Departamento-contesté-Creo que conocéis a la persona que está al mando-Jennifer me miró tensa-Su nombre es David.

Christian se levantó de un salto y se plantó junto a Jennifer.

-¿Trabajáis para David?-había furia en su voz.

-En absoluto-respondí con firmeza-Acabamos aquí porque no teníamos remedio, David cree que estamos de su parte, aunque la aparición de Bree dificulta un poco las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-inquirió Jennifer.

-Intento protegerla-contesté-Y eso me aleja de ser una persona de confianza para David.

-Bree no necesita que la protejan-habló Daphne con la voz rota-Ni antes ni ahora ni nunca.

-No ha tenido problema alguno en demostrarlo-objetó Tobías.

-Habrá demostrado su perspicacia, ¿verdad?-adivinó Anaelle con una sonrisa triste.

Asentí.

-Necesitáis que os vean esas heridas-añadí.

-No es necesario-contestó Richard-Estamos bien.

-Las heridas de bala no son buenas para el cuerpo-repuso Tobías con escepticismo.

Christian le miró entrecerrando los ojos y acabó por asentir. Anaelle y Daphne se apoyaron la una en la otra para no caerse y Richard se incorporó con la espalda pegada a la pared. Estuvimos a punto de dirigirnos a la enfermería pero de repente oímos una voz.

-¡Chicos!

Todos se volvieron y advirtieron la presencia de alguien a unos metros de la entrada. Era alto, de complexión fuerte, pelo castaño y ojos grises. Era guapo, había que admitirlo, y algo me decía que ese era Bryce Norton, el novio de Bree. Tenía una fea herida de bala en pleno hombro, pero caminaba como si a penas le hubiera rozado. ¿Qué capacidades anatómicas tenían estos chicos?

-¿Dónde está Bree?-preguntó nada más llegar a dos metros de nosotros.

-Jennifer se lo ha dicho-contestó Anaelle-Se ha marchado hecha una furia.

En los ojos de Bryce distinguí preocupación, tristeza y desesperanza.

-Tengo que hablar con ella-murmuró, pero Christian le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado. Ya sabes lo inestable que es respecto a estas cosas, no haríamos bien en molestarla.

-Pero…

-Bryce-insistió Christian-No.

El pobre muchacho suspiró, rendido, antes de mirarnos.

-Tú debes ser la hija de Natalie, ¿verdad? Te pareces bastante a ella.

Eran tal para cual. Tanto Bree como Bryce eran perspicaces y directos. Yo asentí.

-Me llamo Tris y él es Tobías.

Bryce asintió y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-¿Dónde está David?-había seriedad y tensión en su voz.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-dijo Jennifer anonadada.

-Bree y yo investigamos a ese hijo de perra desde que llegamos aquí sin decir nada, sabemos que él está al mando de este lugar.

-Bree y tú sabéis muchas cosas-objeté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tenemos recursos, ¿por qué no aprovecharlos?-luego se miró la herida del hombro como si no tuviera importancia, como si de una simple mancha se tratara-Me haríais un gran favor si me sacarais esta bala del hombro, empieza a escocer.

-¿Empieza a escocer?-repetí sorprendida-¿Pero qué clase de personas sois vosotros? Aguantáis las balas como si nada.

-Nos sometieron a varios experimentos en la base de Vladimir Romanov-contestó Jennifer-Tenemos una anatomía más fuerte que cualquier otro ser humano.

-Ya veo-respondí-Vale, os llevaremos a la enfermería pero antes-me volví hacia Tobías, que se mordía el labio-Podrías asegurarte de que David no está por ahí, no quiero que explote ninguna bomba emocional.

Tobías asintió y se adelantó unos metros, Bryce, los demás y yo le seguimos. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, ni un alma pasaba por allí por casualidad. Era extraño. Llegamos a la enfermería, no antes de pasar por la puerta de la habitación en la que Uriah seguía inconsciente. Por un momento me planteé el consejo de Bree. ¿De verdad una solución tan drástica como la radiación simular podía funcionar? Sacudí la cabeza y seguí caminando. La enfermería estaba prácticamente vacía salvo por dos mujeres y un hombre, que charlaban en una esquina. Al advertir nuestra presencia se acercaron.

-¿Sois vosotros los compañeros de Breeanna?-inquirió el hombre.

Todos asentimos.

-Necesitan que les saquen algunas balas-expliqué.

-Yo no necesito-intervino Jennifer-Una venda y listo, lograron hacerme un corte en el antebrazo, nada más.

La mujer de la derecha asintió y les hizo un gesto a los seis muchachos para que la acompañaran.

-Seguidme.

La mujer atravesó la enfermería hasta la sala de operaciones y Bryce, sus amigos y los otros dos enfermeros le siguieron. Tobías y yo nos quedamos solos.

-¿Dónde crees que acabará todo esto?-inquirí, temerosa.

Tobías me agarró las manos y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-No lo sé, algo me dice que no muy bien pero yo confío en Bree. ¿Y tú?

-Sí-contesté-Bree es de fiar.

-¿Dónde crees que puede estar?-preguntó.

-No tengo ni idea, no conozco bien a Bree. Pero aun así lo mejor será esperar a que haga su aparición voluntariamente. Me da que Christian tenía mucha razón al decir que Bree podía llegar a ser inestable en estos temas.

-Deberemos esperar.

-Esperar…-repetí con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

Odiaba esa palabra. Conllevaba estar quieto, sin hacer nada, dejando que los hechos se lanzaran sobre ti. Pero no había otra opción así que me separé unos centímetros de Tobías, asentí y le di un beso. Rápido y leve, pero dulce. Cuando nos separamos supe que nuestras miradas estaban cargadas de esas dudas que amenazaban con destrozar, no solo a nosotros, sino al mundo que nos rodeaba. Pero debíamos ser fuertes y permanecer juntos.

Hasta ahora lo habíamos sido pero… ¿cuánto íbamos a poder durar?


	9. Regreso

Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera, sin subir absolutamente nada, y lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo una explicación: todos mis libros, los que yo he escrito, y mis fanfics, se borraron. Todos. Más de cien páginas desvanecidas por cada uno de mis libros... tardé un mes en recuperarme y decidirme a reescribir mis libros, por suerte los fanfics seguían aquí. Por eso he tardado tanto en volver, hasta que no he reescrito uno de mis seis libros no me sentí con el ánimo de seguir con mis fanfics. No he avanzado mucho, y espero que seais pacientes conmigo, estoy dedicando gran parte de mi tiempo libre a reconstruir mis libros. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y espero que sigáis leyendo quienes hasta ahora lo habían hecho. Un fuerte abrazo de parte de Bree.


End file.
